Existence
by screaminheathen69
Summary: Whistler lets us in on some of the facts of existence. All existence. Ties in with events in part IX of 'Did somebody say something about not fading away'.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Whistler lets us in on some of the facts of existence. _All_ existence.

Rating: PG

Characters: Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Whistler

Notes: This is written as a narrative as told by Whistler. This has been bouncing around inside my skull for a couple of weeks, so I finally gave in and started typing. This will wind up tying into some of my fics in the future, but I thought it worked as a stand alone too, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, no, I do own my truck. And my tv. My cd's too, I suppose. Ain't makin' any money on those things, either...

* * *

EXISTENCE

By screaminheathen69

* * *

So, here's the thing: We live in a universe of universes. A multi-verse, if you will. What's a multi-verse, you ask? Just what it sounds like, I answer. Many, many universes, nobody's sure how many, not even Him, all with their own batch of dimensions and timelines. There are many similarities throughout all the universes, and many differences as well. Some things are different through happenstance. Others, by Choice.

Oh, and isn't _that_ just the almighty change-it-all factor of existence. Choice. Think about it. What if, say, in one timeline, you get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom and take care of business, but in another, you go grab a glass of OJ and read the morning paper instead. That one decision, that one seemingly infinitesimally small alteration becomes the difference between life going on normally, or your world ending in a deluge of chaos and blood. One simple little Choice.

Bummer, huh?

Now, every universe in the multi-verse is at least somewhat dependent on the other 'verses around it. But even amongst universes, there's an heirarchy. Most of the 'verses, for all their splendor and diversity, are considered to be Lesser Universes. The Higher Beings (gods, Elders, PTB's, ascended beings, whatever you wanna call 'em) do their best to keep an eye on as many of them as they can, but in the end, their's simply too many of 'em. Besides, most of their attention tends to be tied up with a select few.

You see, while there is a nearly infinite number of universes and realities out there, there are six, yes, just _six_ that everything everywhere depends on.

Okay, so somewhere back there,_ wayyyy _back there, it all started. And when I say it all started, I mean _everything_. Even the One Above All doesn't remember it too clearly. Seems a few billion years is enough to make even a god's memory a little fuzzy. Fact is (and He's a little sheepish about this when it comes up in conversation), He isn't exactly sure which came first; Him, or the Universe. Ooooh, the debate_ that _little question has caused...

Where was I... Oh, right. The Six All Important Universes. In that first moment of creation, only one universe was born, with all its galaxies and stars, planets and moons, and of course all that wonderfully pesky life in all its diversity. (Please keep in mind, that on the universal level of thinking, a moment is roughly equivalent to a billion years or so. A lot can happen in a billion years. Or so I've heard...)

But then, in the second moment, something happened. Somewhere, somehow, something gave. One being's decision somehow splintered, nobody really knows how, and suddenly there were six universes.

Now, you can just imagine how shocked all those supposedly omnipotent Higher Beings were when _that_ happened. Many a jaw on the floor that day, I can tell you.

And the changes didn't stop there. In each of those six 'verses, timelines started to diverge, creating alternate realities. Mutiple dimensions formed, most completely separated from the original, but some few overlapping, allowing beings from those other dimensions to cross over, eventually to become known as demons.

It was all very confusing.

The Higher Beings, not really caring much for the whole being confused thing, had themselves a sitdown to figure out just how to handle this mess. After much discussion (it only took a few million years), they decided that since they were omnipotent after all, well, maybe they oughta just _fix_ it.

Hoo boy, was _that_ a monumental screw-up!

They did their thing, as god-types are wont to do, and suddenly there was universe upon universe upon universe. Everywhere They looked, there were new ones popping into existence, each one branching off with yet another timeline. Every possible consequence stemming from every single decision made by every living being everywhere was suddenly able to be played out. Infinite possibilities.

It's been said that that was the day God decided He needed a vacation. A really _loooonnnngggg_ vacation.

Anyway, after that little debacle, the Higher Beings decided that maybe Universal Repair was just a wee bit beyond them, and decided to simply let things play out. Except for in those first six. The All Important Six. They did learn a great many things from their mistake, one of the most important being that they had to be subtle. Big changes cause big problems. But small changes, _subtle _changes, the universe tends to smooth those over.

Now, here's the catch: All existence, everywhere, is dependent on those first six universes. All of those countless 'verses out there, they were spun off from the Six. If any one of the Five were to be destroyed, for instance, then all the universes spun from it would be destroyed too. But the real kicker, and the source of countless millenia of worry for those Higher Beings watching over us, is this: If the First Universe should be destroyed (and yes, boys and girls, there _are_ ways of doing it), then it _all _ends.

All of it. Everywhere. Every single universe. Every speck of life in every possible reality will simply cease to exist.

Instantly.

Peachy thought, ain't it?

Oh, and the First Universe? The All-Important-'Cause-If-It-Ends-Then-So-Do-We-All-Universe? It's this one. The one you and I are currently having this little chat in. The decisions we make, the actions we take, every stupid little thing we do has a direct effect on every single universe there is, and on all those yet to be born.

Wigged yet?

Sure as Hell wigged _my_ ass out when I learned about all of this. Damned scary to think about.

So, the Six tend to be favored heavily, with the First even more so. But subtly. The Powers That Be, or whatever else you care to refer to them as, they give a push here, a nudge there, or they plant prophecies (which are always just _ever _so popular), trying to put the right people in the right place at the right time. Which is why for as far back as can be remembered, there have been Champions.

And that's a good thing, since they've been very, _very_ necessary over all the long years. And more so now than ever. Ya see, the Higher Beings, they're worried. Scared, even. Forces are aligning that could well mean the end. And I do mean, **THE END**.

But, you see, as worried as they are, they're also hopeful. The current batch of Champions have proven themselves time after time, against unbelievable odds, and it's pretty widely thought (or hoped) that these Champions should be able to handle the coming Darkness.

Although, sometimes, as they watch over Buffy and Dawn arguing about who's going to pay to have Buffy's favorite skirt (which Dawn borrowed without asking and then managed to stain) cleaned, or Angel and Spike bickering about the age old question of cave-men versus astronauts , they can't help but wonder if this group is ever gonna grow up.

It's enough to give even a God gray hairs, I tell ya.

Now, where'd that bottle of scotch go?

* * *

What'd ya think?

* * *

_'To thee no star be dark...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Whistler fills in a few more details...

Notes: Many thanks to those that reviewed! You caused me to do my happy dance. Which we will not go into at this time... This takes place during Part IX of 'Did somebody say something about not fading away?' while Willow's doing her goddess in training thing. All Hail the Goddess Willow!

Disclaimer: Were I to own it, then rich would I be. But I do not, therefore, poorness does abide...

* * *

EXISTENCE Part II

By screaminheathen69

* * *

"...Now, where'd that bottle of scotch go?" Whistler looked around, searching for the bottle, finally spotting it on the counter behind him. He poured himself a stiff slug and downed it, then poured another for the both of them.

Kennedy, who was certainly drunk, but not so drunk that she couldn't understand what Whistler was trying to tell her, stared at him with bleary eyes. "So. Why're you tellin' _me_ all this? Seems like this'd be more Giles' territory. Or maybe Andrew. Willow woulda loved this shit..." She scrunched her face up as she thought about her lover.

Her dead lover.

She gulped down her shot, hoping the burn of the alcohol would somehow take her mind off what had happened. It didn't. Not this time, not any time she'd tried this for the past two weeks. The two weeks since the light of her life had been taken from her.

"Well kid, it's like this: The Darkness is comin'. No two ways about that. And you and all your buddies all have pivotal roles to play. But there's this one player, the _key_ player, that's gonna need your support."

"A _key_ player, huh? So Dawnie's in the hot seat again, huh?" Kennedy drawled as she somehow managed to keep her hand from shaking while she poured another shot.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, no. Wrong key. Ya see, it's gonna take all of you, but you'll basically be backing her up."

"Her who?"

"Umm... Well, there's this Goddess type person that's gonna be doing the hard part. You'll be backing _her_ up." Whistler was studying his glass intently, unable to look Kennedy in the eye.

"Goddess, huh? Swell. So what's so tough about what she has t' do?"

"Stop multi-universal armageddon."

"Oh." They both downed another shot.

"Yeah. 'Course, seeins' as how she's new to the whole 'Goddess' gig, it's all pretty iffy. She's up there now, trainin' up. Pretty steep learnin' curve, though. She's scared. Hell, we're all scared. But that's why she's gonna need your support."

"_My_ support? How the Hell am _I _supposed to support a _Goddess_? I can't even make myself stay sober anymore!" Kennedy threw her glass against the wall, where it shattered loudly causing Whistler to flinch.

"Because, Toots, you're her kite-string. You've kept her grounded when she needed it, been there for her at her worst, and you're the only one that can help her get through the Hell that's gettin' ready to come down around your ears. She was offered the choice, kid. She coulda gone on to her reward. God knows she earned it. But she chose, she _chose _to come back. To come back down here to keep fightin' the good fight. She turned down heaven 'cause she still wants to help." Whistler's expression was a mix of disbelief and respect.

Kennedy sagged back in her chair, stunned realisation playing over her face. "You mean..."

"Yeah, kid. That's exactly what I mean," Whistler said quietly, all sarcasm gone, his voice filled with sympathy instead.

Kennedy closed her eyes, and when she next spoke, it almost sounded like she was praying.

"Willow..."

* * *

_'To thee no star be dark...'_


End file.
